In the discussion of the background that follows, reference is made to certain structures and/or methods. However, the following references should not be construed as an admission that these structures and/or methods constitute prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate that such structures and/or methods do not qualify as prior art.
The attachment or removal of line-through-bolts, such as for a fuel line or hydraulic line such as an automotive brake line, requires employment of an open ended wrench to accommodate a tubing which extends from one end of the line connector. A typical open ended wrench is removed and reapplied several times as the wrench can only engage the fastening nut in a direction which is generally perpendicular to the axis of the tubing and where such direction further coincides with the plane of the nut. Further, wrenches sufficient to break loose or tighten fasteners for fuel lines or hydraulic lines typically require the end of the wrench to grip more than half of the sides of the fastening nut, and preferably all of the sides of the fastening nut. Thus, for providing adequate grip on the fastening nut and sufficient torque for removal or attachment, a closed box-end wrench is preferred. However, conventional ratchet wrenches having a closed head cannot be used for line-through-bolts, because they require axially unobstructed access to the fastening nut. Existing ratchet line wrench tools, due to design, do not stay fully engaged on fastener for all 360 degrees.
Examples of ratchet line wrench tools are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,454,283 and 7,249,539 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0288822. None of these references solve all of the problems discussed above with previous wrenches for line-through-bolts.